


All is Fair but the Thing is I'm Selfish

by geeelatinnn



Series: All is Fair [3]
Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddles, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Realizations, Romance, angst maybe?, bed, idk what to put on tags help me, mentions of juri, mentions of nagase ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27508327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeelatinnn/pseuds/geeelatinnn
Summary: Taiga watched Hokuto even more closely than he did the film. He noticed Hokuto nodding once in a while as if there was something he was taking a mental note of as he watched the film. He found every little one of Hokuto’s reactions to what was happening adorable, Hokuto’s little laughs were something he’d like to put in a jar and take with him wherever he goes. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to take Hokuto himself with him anywhere he goes. He didn’t even know that Hokuto had an interest with English films and he couldn’t ask him about it now as Hokuto looked really immersed in whatever the film was about.
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Matsumura Hokuto
Series: All is Fair [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993069
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	All is Fair but the Thing is I'm Selfish

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this short part for this series. I didn't want to drag things further as I think the other parts could really support why things happened as they did in this one.

Hokuto didn’t have anything to cook at his place, he was staying over at Taiga’s apartment way too much he had not really hit the grocery store for his own supplies. The two of them settled to eating a take out for dinner. Taiga’s suit was a pile of wreckage at the sofa, he was dressed in Hokuto’s killer whale sweater and gray sweatpants for now.

Hokuto played an English film with Japanese subtitles and had his full attention on it.

Taiga watched Hokuto even more closely than he did the film. He noticed Hokuto nodding once in a while as if there was something he was taking a mental note of as he watched the film. He found every little one of Hokuto’s reactions to what was happening adorable, Hokuto’s little laughs were something he’d like to put in a jar and take with him wherever he goes. He would be lying if he said he didn’t want to take Hokuto himself with him anywhere he goes. He didn’t even know that Hokuto had an interest with English films and he couldn’t ask him about it now as Hokuto looked really immersed in whatever the film was about.

Hokuto had a spare toothbrush that Taiga could use so after the film and cleaning up the living room they prepared for bed. Taiga doesn’t know what he was so nervous about as the two of them brushed their teeth. It wasn’t like this was the first time they were spending the night together, this wasn’t even the first time that he was at Hokuto’s place. Somehow he felt this pull, this magnetic pull that wants him to stick to Hokuto as close as possible. He glanced over him in the mirror but Hokuto seemed a little distant tonight, or quiet, or something Taiga couldn’t quite put his hand on. Or maybe it was just him overthinking things.

Hokuto was quick to pick up that there was something bothering Taiga. “Taiga, we can’t always win all the time. Second place is pretty good too considering the performers were already sifted out during the first round.” Hokuto quietly whispered as they lay down on the bed. “You’re good with the piano, maybe it was just an off day.” 

Hokuto pulled him in for a hug and Taiga has never felt this warm in his life before. Hokuto kept playing with his hair while whispering praises for him and little by little the weight on his shoulder seemed to have left him, still there was something he was nervous about and he now knew it wasn’t about the competition anymore. Hokuto’s absence there was much more of a factor than he’d like to admit to himself.

“There’s something else, right?” Hokuto’s concern-filled voice made Taiga feel warm, as if it was okay whatever he wanted to say, Hokuto would listen to him.

“It’s just,” Taiga gripped on Hokuto’s shirt. “What you said earlier about wanting me.” Taiga’s voice was shaking but Hokuto humming in response made him feel assured that it was okay to continue, that there was someone willing to listen. “I don’t really understand what it means. To me, to you… to… us?”

“Hm,” Hokuto hummed and kissed the top of his head before pulling Taiga up to him, capturing his lips in a soft and gentle kiss. He cupped Taiga’s face with his hand as the other one smoothed down Taiga’s back.

Taiga closed his eyes, easing up on Hokuto’s kiss and moving his own lips as gently as Hokuto does. He let his sense of touch take over him, feeling Hokuto’s warm hand on his face. Sure they’ve kissed countless of times but this felt different, this felt sweeter and deeper in a different way than their hurried heat of the moment kisses. Taiga felt a hundred times lighter, like nothing else mattered apart from him and Hokuto in this small space as they held each other. 

Hokuto shifted, laying down Taiga gently on the bed. Hokuto supported his weight with his knees and elbows, making sure he didn’t press down too much on Taiga as he placed butterfly kisses all over Taiga’s face, making the older one giggle as Hokuto slowly ran tapping fingers in the places he knew Taiga was ticklish.

“Open your eyes.” Hokuto said in a breathy voice.

Taiga slowly opened his eyes, he could feel Hokuto’s breath in his skin and as if that wasn’t enough to make his blood rush in his veins when he opened his eyes they met with Hokuto’s. Hokuto’s eyes were gentle, affectionate, and loving as they gazed into Taiga’s, as if he was searching around for Taiga’s soul. Heck, Taiga was willing to show and give him everything he asked for if Hokuto would keep looking at him with those eyes. His breath hitched when a smile slowly spread on Hokuto’s face.

Taiga couldn’t understand what he felt right now while Hokuto was slowly caressing his face before kissing him gently again. He felt warm, fuzzy, and safe. Even the way Hokuto undressed him was gentle, he almost didn’t notice that they were now skin to skin. He was too intoxicated with the warm feeling that travelled all over his body, with Hokuto’s gentle touches. Hokuto held him like he was made of the most fragile glass. Hokuto whispered praises in the air and everything he found adorable about Taiga, making the older lose all thoughts and only has Hokuto in his mind. Everything Hokuto: his voice, his breath, his little reactions, and just everything.

Hokuto lifted Taiga’s legs so the older could wrap it around his waist, closing in the distance between them even further. Taiga gasped in their shared liplock when he felt Hokuto slowly thrust into him, he was still a little stretched from their sex earlier that he didn’t really need much preparation, especially with how careful Hokuto was moving, this wasn’t like any other time that they had sex. Hokuto intertwined their hands together while his other hand pumped on Taiga’s cock. Hokuto stuck their foreheads together as they both tried to catch their breath. Taiga felt too much emotions rush to him and he couldn’t really believe that he came despite Hokuto moving gently inside him and even the way he pumped his cock was soft and loving but still Taiga was now coating Hokuto’s hand with his cum.

Hokuto held up his hand and licked off Taiga’s cum from it without breaking eye contact with Taiga. As if Hokuto was reading his mind, Hokuto leaned to kiss him again. Taiga could taste himself in their shared lip lock but he really didn’t give a damn anymore, not when their tongues danced together in a slow tango. Hokuto pulled out of him and Taiga moved his hips to chase after Hokuto before he completely pulled out of him. Hokuto reached for the tissues and cleaned both of them up.

“But you didn’t get to -”

Hokuto kissed him before he could even finish his sentence. “Because it wasn’t what my point was supposed to be. You said you wanted to understand what I meant when I said I wanted you so I figured it’s better to show you and make you feel rather than mostly using words. Because this,” Hokuto pressed a soft kiss on his forehead. “More than hurried kisses, more than just sex. I want you beyond that. I want to be your comfort, your light, and everything you need. But the thing is.”

“What?” Taiga’s voice was alarmed, he was afraid of what Hokuto was about to say.

“I’m not as perfect as you might have made me up in your mind.” Hokuto swiped off Taiga’s bangs to the side. “I’m very selfish when it comes to things that are mine. Especially when it’s very precious to me.” Hokuto gave him a chaste kiss before getting off of the bed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

Taiga stood up and clung to Hokuto.

“Come on, Taiga.” Hokuto’s strength was really something else as he half carried Taiga to the bathroom.

As soon as the hot water from the shower hit his body, everything came rushing back to Taiga’s mind. It was as if he was feeling all of Hokuto’s touches all over again, his body didn’t ache but instead he felt like he was looking for those touches again. He just wanted to feel Hokuto’s warmth on his skin again. 

It didn’t help that Hokuto was right there with him. Because while it does hold true that he has dated and flirted with people before, Hokuto was different. The way Hokuto makes him feel, the way Hokuto stares at him, and just everything about Hokuto was a whole different experience for Taiga. The longer they spent time together, the bigger presence Hokuto became in his life. 

“You don’t have to answer me right away. Not now when your mind is still overwhelmed with your second place win.” Hokuto said as he pulled over the blankets to cover both of them.

* * *

Hokuto woke up and beside him was Taiga, still peacefully asleep. He felt a little bad for putting Taiga on the spot last night but he was pretty overwhelmed himself that he didn’t want to hold anything back. He has made it pretty clear that he wanted Taiga, at least he thought he did. It was a Sunday so he had nowhere to go until the afternoon anyway, he decided to watch his sun while he still had him in his bed.

Taiga shuffled in bed and reached out to hug Hokuto, weakly pulling him closer. Hokuto gently played with the older’s hair, not putting too much pressure on his touches so he wouldn’t wake him up. They stayed tangled on the bed for a little while until Taiga’s stomach started to grumble.

Hokuto couldn’t help but chuckle as Taiga buried his face on his chest. “Are you just pretending to be asleep?” He waited for a reply but Taiga just tightened his grip on him. “Come on, Taiga. We have to get some food for you then I’ll drop you off at your apartment before I go to my part time job.”

“What?” Taiga looked up with a pout. “Can’t you just… not go to work today?”

“We agreed I get to go on weekends.” Hokuto pecked at Taiga’s lips.

“But I missed you.”

Hokuto chuckled, pulling Taiga closer to him. “I have to go. You can tag along if you’d want to.”

“And you’ll stay over at my place tonight?”

“I won’t. You need to have some time on your own to think about what I said last night.”

* * *

Taiga really did tag along Hokuto’s part time job, yet again playing the piano not wanting to waste time. Not after his second place win last night. Taiga was not about to lose this up-coming semi-finals match, he was determined to get first place again. He didn’t like the feeling of standing in the second place spot, of how the second place trophy looked next to all his other trophies. Somehow, he was thankful Hokuto wasn’t there to see him at that moment. But from how Hokuto took the news, he knew Hokuto would be a great help in getting a grip on his feelings about the loss.

Having just spent some alone time with Hokuto, he felt lighter as he played his usual calming pieces on the piano. It helped that everytime Hokuto passed by him when he gave a table their order he flashed him a smile or at times even sneaked a kiss on the cheek when they both thought no one was looking at them.

While taking a break, Ren passed by the cafe as well. Ren joined Taiga at his table and the first thing that crossed Taiga’s mind was how Hokuto would feel about this so he looked over at the counter where Hokuto was seated and read a magazine while he waited for someone to place an order. 

Taiga talked with Ren but somehow it felt different than before, like he didn’t want to make an effort to be liked by Ren and there was no excitement anymore, not even when they parted as Ren had to meet a friend. He wasn’t excited anymore and wasn’t looking forward to the next time he’d see Ren. Taiga found it odd as he had wanted nothing else but to catch the attention of Ren for months but now all of a sudden he felt nothing.

Juri picked Taiga up at the cafe but they had to wait for Hokuto too as Taiga wanted to at least drop Hokuto off at his place, wanting to have longer time with him. He felt sad when Hokuto waved goodbye to them, he kept looking at the side mirror until he could no longer see Hokuto. Walking inside his apartment, he stared at the empty space in the shoe rack that had been hosting Hokuto’s shoes for the times the younger one stayed over at their place.

Taiga and Juri lazily watched some variety shows on television as they waited to get sleepy enough for bed.

“Hey, Juri.” Taiga broke the silence between them. “You and Shoppi. Is it anything serious?”

Juri turned down the volume of the television. “What’s this all of a sudden? No, it’s nothing serious. We’re just sleeping together. I have needs, Taiga. Now that you have Hokuto I can’t possibly ask you for it, can I?”

Taiga got on Juri’s lap and started kissing him. It took Juri a while before he kissed back and placed his hand on Taiga’s hip to keep him in position but Taiga suddenly pulled away. Taiga’s face was scrunched up, as if he was trying to figure something out.

“What’s wrong?” Juri asked as he cupped Taiga’s face.

“I don’t know. It’s just… different. I can’t explain. Kiss my neck, do that thing you do that makes me moan in pleasure.”

Juri didn’t understand what Taiga was getting at but did as what he was told anyway. Juri tried to do everything the same as the last time he had held Taiga and even pressed down on his sensitive spots with his hand but there was nothing, Taiga reacted to nothing.

“Damn it. Am I doing it wrong?” Juri got frustrated and leaned back on the sofa.

“No. Oh god no. It’s cliché but really it’s not you, I think it’s me.” Taiga got off of Juri and grabbed his coat.

“Hey! Where are you going?!” Juri called after him but Taiga was already out the door.

* * *

Hokuto just got out of the bathroom when he heard his doorbell ring, he walked towards the door as he dried his hair with a towel. As soon as he opened it, Taiga came barging inside. Taiga took off his shoes and stormed to the living room, pacing back and forth.

“Taiga, is something ‒” 

Before Hokuto could even finish his sentence, Taiga smashed their lips together. He pulled the younger by the hair, directing him to his neck and Hokuto kissed him a couple of times and finally a moan had escaped his lips when Hokuto dragged his fangs on his neck before sucking on it.

Taiga pulled away. “I want you.” he shamelessly said as he held on to both of Hokuto’s sleeves. “You make me feel different. I don’t know. I can’t explain it. It’s just… you.”

“I saw you talking to Ren today. You looked very disinterested.”

“It’s because I was. Ren didn’t excite me anymore. Juri couldn’t even turn me on earlier and that’s saying something because hello, Juri not being able to turn on someone?”

“Taiga, I told you to think about it. Not go kissing and flirting to see if you feel different.”

Taiga clung to him, tight with both his arms. “I’m never going to flirt or kiss with anyone else again, ever. I just want you!”

“God, to be able to hear that over and over again.” Hokuto kissed Taiga softly. “You do know what this means for us, right?” He cradled Taiga’s face with his hand, slowly circling his thumb over the older’s cheek.

“Yes.” Taiga smugly said. “It also means, you’ll have to get reassigned to admin work at the café. I do not like how you interact with the customers even if you refuse to take pictures with them.”

“Day one and you’re already the jealous boyfriend?” Hokuto raised his eyebrow.

“You’re not the only one who’s selfish here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @/krapty12 and @MochiToriJE for giving me feedback on this so I didn't blindly threw another lose bullet out there.
> 
> Thank you very much for taking time to read this!
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts, comments, suggestions, or maybe a request you can hit me up at:  
> twitter [@geeelatinnn](https://twitter.com/geeelatinnn)  
> curious cat [@geeelatinnn](https://curiouscat.qa/geeelatinnn)  
> or you can leave a comment down below


End file.
